


Simple Morning

by DoctorLia



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Timeless, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia
Summary: Garcia and Lucy share a moment
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	Simple Morning

Flynn sits at the table with a newspaper open before him. His jacket is folded over the back of the chair to his right. His waistcoat his open and he has yet to put on his tie. Four buttons of his shirt are undone and he had rolled his sleeves up past his forearms. He is slowly eating cereal as he pours over the paper. This is how Lucy finds him a few minutes later.

They smile at each other as she goes about making herself a cup of coffee. She sits when he stands to wash his bowl in the sink.

"Leave it, I'll do it later." She says as she sips her morning brew.

"No, I've got it." He says quietly with a soft smile aimed her way.

She shrugs as she pulls the paper her way and reads the headlines for anything interesting. 1943 headlines are always fun to read. Movement from the corner of her eye has her turning her head to watch him walk back to the table, buttoning his shirt and fixing the sleeves. He winks at her and she blushes as she goes back to the paper.

He's just finished doing up his waistcoat when Lucy snatches his tie from the table. "May I have my tie, Lucy?" He says in amusement, his voice still soft.

"I want to do it." She says as she stands before him with her hands on her hips.

He flashes her a giant smile before nodding his consent. Lowering himself into a chair so she could reach. He watches her face scrunch up in concentration as she tries to make a perfect knot. It takes two attempts before she smiles triumphantly at him and her smile takes his breath away. He slowly stands up as she fixes it in place, her smile still on her face.

"Thank you." He whispers at her. Their faces get closer once she looks up at him and he could tell she's stopped breathing.

The air around them begins to cackle with anticipation as they slowly move closer. Garcia licks his lips and Lucy's eyes follow his tongue. Their breaths mingle and their noses brush against each other. Garcia places his hands on her hips as she frames his face with hers.

BANG!BANG!BANG!

They jump apart as the knocking on their door gets louder. Garcia looks away and clears his throat as Lucy takes a deep breath before going towards the door.

Jiya stumbles in with a very tired Wyatt and a box of donuts. They don't say a word as they walk in. Wyatt waves before collapsing on the loveseat with a donut and a sigh. Jiya immediately heads to the coffee maker and pours two cups. "I hate Hockey..." She muttered as she plopped a cup in front of Wyatt, who nodded in agreement. "Why a Regina Fischer enjoys the game I'll never know...but the Black Hawk's lost." Jiya pouted into her coffee.

"You witnessed history in the screen last night. Alex Smart was the first rookie to score a hat trick..." Wyatt stopped talking when Jiya glared at him. "Regina is in the apartment. Safe. We'd have been here hours ago, but Regina took Joan to the emergency room. She has the flu or something...Flynn it's your turn."

Garcia nodded and glanced at Lucy, who had decided to preoccupy herself with the box of donuts. He put his jacket on and walked towards her. "Lucy."

"Hmm?"

He turned her around and kissed her. The moment may have been ruined, but there was no way he was going to let it be a missed opportunity. He smiled into it when he felt her kiss back.

"We'll talk when I return." He placed one more kiss on her lips before grabbing his briefcase off of the counter.

"Have fun in school." Lucy said to his retreating form and he just smiled at her as he closed the door behind him.

She looked at the other two occupants and Jiya was giving her a 1000 watt smile, while Wyatt just rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee. "Y'all are gross."

Lucy just smiled, grabbed a donut, and sat down to continue reading the paper. Maybe these next two months won't be so bland after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment and leave some kudos


End file.
